Lovely Suitors
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: An introspective look at the four romances of ‘The Office' JimPam, KellyRyan, DwightAngelaAndy, MichaelJan
1. Pam's Prerogative

_**Disclaimer: I don't the Office, Amy Winehouse, or my house for that matter.**_

Summary: Perspectives of the four romances of 'The Office': 

_Jim/Pam, Kelly/Ryan, Dwight/Angela/Andy, Michael/Jan_

_A/N: Hey everybody. I had a little bit of a writer's block. Mostly because I had three midterms this past week, and missed the Office episode because of my retarded study group. Ugh! I saw it later though. It was soooo good. So, anyway, this is my first stab at angst. Reviews are crucial! I'm posting the couples in separate chapters, but I'm posting them at the same time. Thanks again and I hope you like._

_This is dedicated to the writers of 'The Office' and everyone else in the strike._

Jim/Pam's thoughts: (Between 'The Job' and 'Fun Run'. Flashbacks throughout Season 3)

_Pam and Jim are sitting at the kitchen table. They're both reading the Sunday paper. He's reading the Sports section. She's reading the Art & Sciences section. She puts down the paper to take the a sip of her tea as he takes a sip of his coffee. They're eyes meet. They both smile. Jim goes back to the paper, however Pam laughs to herself, watching the love of her life across the table._

Pam:

I barely think about Roy anymore. Slowly but surely, he has become something of a memory, a long distant memory. I used to think about him often. When I was awake at 2:30 in the morning, eating bon-bons and watching has-been stars sell compilation CDs. I thought about Roy when it was cold outside and no matter how many blankets and throws I had on, I was still freezing. Mostly, I thought about Roy when it started to rain and no one was around, just me, alone. Trust me, listening to Amy Winehouse's 'Wake Up Alone' was not the best choice for me. More often than not, my thoughts always came back to Jim. No matter how many times I thought about Roy, the longing and pain seemed to always wonder off to Jim. When I was still with Roy, I missed Jim.

Jim left for Stamford, with no warning, just gone. I was crushed. I know, how could I say goodbye to him, but I would have liked to have to chance. When he left for Stamford, my heart ached for him. Every time I looked up at Jim's old desk and saw Ryan, my stomach would have this queasy feeling to I, never being able to settle. He was my best friend. I didn't care if we kissed. He was the only one who got me, and the more I realized that, the more I missed him. Having Roy around only made the longing for Jim intensify. So I ended it. I thought maybe if I left Roy, I wouldn't think of Jim as much. Maybe than I could stop hurting.

I thought I could focus on me; trying to make myself better, make myself better for _me_. I changed my hair a few times, took a couple of art classes, bought new clothes, seeing if there was a rebellious chick screaming to break out. I even tried to do my own pranks around the office, giving Dwight secret fake CIA forms to fill out and get him to tell me his secrets. I tried to hang out with Kelly a little more, but she was always either making out with Ryan or talking about making out with Ryan, so 'nuff said. I couldn't really avoid Roy, but we had become quite civil. Still, I tried to dig deep and find someone I recognized, someone that I could grow into. But all I found was a broken woman, desperately trying to find someone to vent to, searching for a confidant, looking for a friend, and longing for Jim.

When he called after months of nothing, it was truly the highlight of my day, my week; it was the best thing that happened in months. Talking to him after all that time was so amazing and fun, getting to tell him about my misfortunate mistake of film choices. Getting to complain about my horrible, tiny apartment. And just being able to laugh at myself again, something that Jim always had a knack at. But knowing that eventually I would have to hang up was too painful to contemplate. Hearing him say he had to go broke my heart. I still had so much to tell him, like the bird funeral and Michael and Dwight's antics. But alas, it ended, leaving my heart feeling a little less empty before picking up the receiver.

Than, he came back. Well…I thought missing him in Stamford was hard, but missing him when he was only 20 feet away was torture. I thought we could at least try to be friends again. I knew things would be awkward but I never thought that we would be so disconnected, so out of sync. Simply, missing Jim became the constant in my life. There was a point that I thought maybe we could be friends again, but as soon as it came, the faster it was gone. I thought that after the talk, than after the prank on Andy, we would be back being partners in crime, but he seemed to act like I wasn't that entertaining.

Than the bitterness sat in. Seeing him happy made me hate him. Seeing him moving on so easily made me loathe him. But knowing that he was happy made me love him. I know, contradicting as it is, but isn't _love_ contradicting? I hated him as much as I loved him. I just wanted to be important to him again, as important as he was to me, but I was simply asking for too much. I was tired of being cast aside for an upgraded version of myself. I wanted to loved and desired. I wanted to be held. I wanted to be needed. I wanted to be Jim's and only Jim's. But the powers at be sought it out to deny me of my wishes. This only made me hate and love Jim just as much, if not more so.

Hating and loving Jim came at a price. I sought refuge in the arms of Roy, probably my biggest mistake. I thought that he changed. He certainly acted differently, more considerate, more compatible with me than before. But deep down, I wanted to be Roy so I didn't have to wake up every morning in an empty bed, always cold, always alone. Being with Roy made me hate myself for needing someone next to me in bed or laugh with or talk to. The simple fact was Roy was only a prop that I could have lay next to me. I wanted things to work between us, but I couldn't do any of the things with Roy that I actually enjoyed. He never made me laugh. I could never talk to him about anything interesting, and when we did talk, he always agreed with what I said. When he flipped out over the Casino night kiss, I knew there was nothing else I could do to make it work. In the end, I realized that I was only grasping at straws with Roy and seeing a future with him and I was a joke. He simply wasn't the guy for me. I finally accepted that.

When I buried the hatchet with Roy, I realized what I wanted more than anything, Jim and his happiness. The thing I hated about Jim being with Karen was that I actually liked Karen. She was funny and smart and we even bonded a little at the Christmas party. She was a nice person. It wasn't as if I didn't like Karen with Jim. She was there for Jim when I couldn't be, when I didn't know how much he needed me, when I wasn't ready to let him in. For that, I will be eternally grateful. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt anyone. My mission was noble and true. What I wanted was for Jim to be happy, even though it meant not with me. He deserved that. And I was willing to sacrifice my own happiness in the process.

As the weeks went by, I saw that Jim was becoming more and more closer to Karen and more and more distant from me. I began to realize that Karen was becoming more suspicious of Jim and I and I knew that it was only a matter of time until she would find a way for them to leave Scranton for good. I wanted Jim to be happy, but I began to desire not just his happiness, but my own. I missed him terribly. I missed his laugh and how well it fit with my own. I missed playing tricks on Dwight with him, or just talking about what ridiculous reality show that premiered that week on TV. More than anything, I saw that window of opportunity closing faster and faster with every passing day. So, when David Wallace called for both Michael and Jim, I suspected something was up, but I never thought it would be the thing that would separate Jim and I, to take away Jim from me, again. I couldn't let that happen, not again, not without saying something.

At the beach, I was isolated as always. Michael made me take flipping score, watching everyone have fun. At moments like that, it just seemed like no one expected me to be anything more than a receptionist. I knew I wasn't a salesmen, but neither were many of the teammates. I felt really cast aside and unwanted. I knew they were stupid games, but I was just tired of being 'Little old Pam Beesly'. I just wanted to prove to everyone I guess that I was worthy of participation. That I was tougher than I looked, that I was not Pam Beesly, I was Fancy New Beesly. And I wanted to prove it to someone more than anything else.

At the coal walk, I found my voice. I walked across and found liberation, breaking free form the quiet Pam Beesly forever. I called everyone out about my art show, having the only attendants being Oscar, his lover and Michael. I spoke out about how everyone mistreated me over the years and that I deserve better than that. I should have been scared to tell Jim how I felt in front of everyone, but that was the old Pam, Fancy New Beesley didn't care about that, she spoke her mind. I spoke my heart's desires and told Jim how I felt, that I cared for him and only had his best interest at heart. In that moment, I felt alive, for the first time in a long time. I felt that I could do anything. I didn't care if I had three-degree burns and I might have to be rushed to the emergency room. I didn't care that his girlfriend was sitting right there. I didn't care that there was twenty people standing around or a big camera in my face. In that moment, the other employees' snarky remarks didn't faze me, because he knew the truth, he knew how I felt. And that's all that mattered.

Afterward, Jim and I became close again. Not nearly as close as before, but a definite start. I was able to laugh with him about Michael and Dwight. About what happen on Survivor or American Idol. It was definitely a good start. The day before the interview however, things were a little tense between Karen and me. Honestly, I couldn't care less. I wasn't trying to keep her friendship, if I ever had it for that matter. I couldn't think of anything to do. I just wanted Jim and me to stay friends, but I was still skeptical about the longevity of our friendship. I was about to give up and watch him walk out the door again when I saw something in the corner of my eye twinkle as I was making copies of Karen and Jim's sales reports. It was the gold yogurt lid from the Office Olympics. I got giddy just thinking about that day. Laughing to myself, I detached the lid from the chain and took out a message note. I tried to figure out what to write on the note but it was tricky, not wanting to be too forward, but enough so he knows I care. After I wrote the perfect message, I tucked it in Jim's folder. As he was getting ready to go, I couldn't help but anticipate him finding the note. Than he started to walk toward the door. Seeing him leave me was quite daunting. He waved goodbye and I said good luck to them both. I saw him walk through the door and than he was gone.

The day of the interview was actually kind of fun. I was like the new prankster around the office. Dwight saw leadership potential in me and made me 'Secret Assistant to the Regional Manager', which was pretty cool. We had a good time goofing off and yelling at different people. I tried to enjoy myself, but all I really wanted was for Jim to enjoy it with me. After Michael came back and everything went back to normal, I went to the conference room for an interview. Everything was normal until Jim walked though the door asking me out that evening. I didn't care where. I didn't care when. As long as it was with him, the rest would fall into place.

After that, I had come to the realization that Jim's friendship with me was strong and could stand the test of time, and that he knew that I would always be there to support him. And I'm still there for him. Just now, I'm the only one who can take away his pain, heal his wounds, care for him and love him unconditionally, like I've always have. And I always will. Looking at him read the scores to last night's game in deep concentration, I can't help but laugh. I'm finally found me. I'm a better person, but I'm only better because of him. So… yeah, I don't think about Roy much anymore.


	2. Jim's Jargon

_**Disclaimer: If I owned The Office, would I be writing here?**_

_A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter. This time, it's Jim's POV. Hope you like. Like I said before, reviews are crucial! I need them so that I can continue! Thanks again._

Jim/Pam's thoughts: (Between 'The Job' and 'Fun Run'. Flashbacks throughout Season 3)

_Pam shakes her head and picks up her section and continues to read. At that moment, Jim walks over to the counter for more coffee. As he is making more, he looks at Pam reading an article. He chuckles to himself, watching her read with such intensity, but not nearly as much intensity he feels for her._

Jim:

Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this is real. Is my life finally going my way? I couldn't even begin to think that a year ago. A year ago, I was headed towards the ultimate crossroads. My right was Stamford, a refuge of sorts, screaming my name. It was a place where I could start over, start fresh, find myself again, the me that I was before Pam, the me that actually liked waking up everyday, the me that actually enjoyed my pranks on Dwight. I wanted to be me again, and going to Stamford would be my ticket.

My left was Scranton, staying in a dead-end job, seeing the only spark in my life fade away, further and further away from me. At that point, getting out of bed was a chore, eating became unbearable and butterflies in my stomach every time I glanced her way became a strange comfort, at least than I knew I was breathing. I was reduced to an imitation of myself, nothing more. Being around her was my comfort and my curse. Being around her and not being _with_ her was tearing me apart. I couldn't function. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe, not unless she was with me. I had this in front of me, change my future with Pam or end my future with Pam. That's what it came down to.

I took a chance (twice) on Pam and my heart, and was rejected (twice). Looking back, it wasn't fair to her, or to me. So I left. What else could I do? Going to Australia would have been stupid. I couldn't enjoy it, not without her at my side enjoying it with me. So, I cashed the ticket and got two tickets to New York and a night in the city for my parent's anniversary. I know, cheesy, but I was feeling particularly romantic, so what the fuck? You know.

Stamford had its perks. Andy, for one, was a Grade A prank target, until he went ballistic. I came up with a great prank for Dwight, Future Dwight, but even that didn't shake the queasy feeling I got every time I heard a phone ring, praying that I'd hear her shy, quiet, but ever so comforting monotone greeting. The fact was I didn't fit in at the Stamford branch. I tried to join in on their activities, playing video games and going to the local bars to soak up some of the area's culture but nothing stuck. Nothing worked. Nothing felt… right. Karen was cool. She was a nice distraction, but that's all she ever was, a distraction. Hearing Pam ending it with Roy was a surprise, but hearing it form Michael Scott… let's put it this way, saying that it hurt worse would be the understatement of the century. Than one night, I caught Pam at work late one Friday, on accident. We talked for hours. At first, I was reluctant to stay on, in fear of what I might say, but after a few awkward moments, she and I where able to talk about everything. I was able to talk to her about Stamford, she told me about her adventures of renting wrong movies and living on her own, finding her independence. As much as I loved talking to her so candidly, I knew it wasn't going to last forever, so when I heard her saying goodbye, I tried to make a run for it, seeing the opportunity present itself, too cowardly to stay on longer and say something a little too candid. To tell the truth, that was the most fun I had in Stamford, bar none.

Coming back to Scranton was easier said than done. I was relieved that Karen was coming. She was someone to talk to and hang out with. Didn't hurt that she was beautiful, either. When the first day coming back arrived, I had pumped myself up to gain the strength to walk through the door to Dunder Mifflin Scranton, to her. Seeing her was not only a shock to reality, but seeing her, I finally felt home, a home where I was safe and warm in her arms. It took all my will power not to kiss her than and there, but I needed to distance myself. I needed to not fall in love again, to not get hurt again. That first day back was the hardest day of my life.

It never got any easier. I noticed that after a while, she stopped doing her hair pretty and went back to 'Classic Pam'. I noticed that she wasn't as forthcoming as she once was. I noticed she didn't smile much anymore. It broke my heart to see any pain cross her face, but what was I supposed to do? A part of me wanted her to feel some pain, a little rejection. But at the same time, all I wanted to do was hold her. There was a point when we pulled a prank on Andy that I thought I saw the same twinkle in her eye, the one that I adored, the one that I thought about when I was lonely in Stamford, the one that made me melt. When Karen came into the conference room, I couldn't just lead her on. Confessing my love for Pam to Karen came so easily, not that I hated to see her so upset. I cared for her, too. She was there for me, my only confidant since the merger. So when she wanted to talk about us, our feelings, about where we were going, I complied. I wanted to make her happy. It was the least I could do. She deserved at least that.

When Pam and Roy had gotten back together, I had truly reached my end. If she wanted to get hurt again, that was on her. I had Karen. I would be OK. I knew Roy would hurt Pam again; it was only a matter of time. But this time, I wasn't going to be her shoulder to cry on. She was on her own. I just had no idea that Roy would try to attack me, which was nuts. I tried to forgive her, knowing that there was some misunderstanding. But the truth was, I couldn't even look at her. I couldn't believe her stupidity, her thoughtlessness. I was so tried of the twisted, strange exchange are relationship had become. I was tired of loving her. I was tired of wanting her. I was tired of Pam. She started to wane on my mind again, but not in a good way. She was just a pest. So when David Wallace called about the position at Corporate, I saw a chance to leave Scranton, to leave Pam for good.

At the coal walk, I had finally reached a point of consciousness where I could enjoy Michael's antics and Dwight's sycophancy without the constant reminder of the repercussions, seeing that I had a little over a week there, tops. Than Pam came over to the group, smiling and looking determined. She held the same spirit she had all those months ago, when I thought that maybe, just maybe the attraction wasn't completely one-sided. She started talking about her walking across the coals, and how no one came to her art show, by which I had no idea about. I always loved her artwork. Than, she turned to me. She looked me straight in the eye, something she never did before. I was blown away by her attention she commanded by the group, by me. She told me that she missed me, that she missed having fun with me, that she left Roy for me, that he was a mistake, that I was what she wanted, needed all along. She didn't falter once, and she finished with a smile on her face, the smile that haunted my dreams for months, for years.

When I walked over to her by the lake, I had no idea what to say to this woman. She wasn't the Pam I knew before Stamford or after. She was the girl I spoke to over the phone all those months ago, the one who confused '28 Days' with '28 Days Later'. _Fancy New Beesly_. This Pam was the one I wanted to see more, the Pam I carved, the Pam that I wanted to know and adore. She wanted me to come back, to be the 'Old Jim'. If only she knew how much I wanted to be that guy again. To be the carefree slacker that I was comfortable with. But that wouldn't be easy, and she knew it. So I tried. We started to talk again at work. We laughed about Michael's stupid ideas and Dwight's beet culture. I almost forgot how funny she was, how she made me laugh like no one else. I almost forgot how much I missed her laughter, how well it sounded with mine, how it fit so well. Of course Karen wanted to make sure that things didn't change between us. Which they didn't, just Pam and me were friends again. Karen became more and more involved in our impending interviews, determined that this was going to change our lives. She suggested I get a haircut for it. I complied. It looked nice and Pam liked it.

The day before the interview seemed almost as hard as the first day I came back form Stamford. A week before, the day couldn't get here fast enough, but now, everything changed. Pam and I were friends again. She and I were in sync again. Karen was eager to leave Scranton as fast as she could, I couldn't blame her. She hated it in Scranton. So we left early, with Michael's permission. It didn't strike me until I was walking out the door with Karen that it might be the last time I see Pam as my equal. I could come back as her boss. I don't want to even think about that awkwardness. I'll just leave you with two words: Michael Scott.

During my interview, I was really happy at my responses, having practicing some in the bathroom. I was really comfortable with David and knew if this was going to be our rapport, I was already hired. Than I saw the gold yogurt lid. I was literally blinded by the memories of that day. Blowing off work and having fun at the office with everyone, not only Pam. I lost my train of thought and couldn't hear David's question. Whatever I said, he liked so I didn't protest. The next question however I heard loud and clear. _Long haul? Where do you see yourself in ten years?_ It took no time at all to think of where I would be, where I wanted to be, where I needed to be. Pam. Where else could I be? She was in my every move, feeling, thought, and dream. She was my past, present and future. My only future. I respectfully removed myself from consideration and left that building. There was no thought outside of Pam going through my mind. Karen, Corporate, promotions, New York. Nothing mattered. Pam was my future. Pam was my home.

Looking at her know, reading some art review of a new art gallery that she wants to take me in downtown Scranton, I can't help but laugh. We've been together for two months. Two of the happiest months of my life. Just being near her like this is enough. These moments I cherish the most. I could pinch my arm until I'm blue in the face, but nothing tops this euphoria. I know it may sound corny, but I don't care.

_Jim puts fresh coffee in his mug and walks over to Pam. He bends over and kisses her hair, than her forehead. She looks up, "What was that for?" Jim shook his head, "Just having a good morning." As he sits back down, Pam nods, smiling, "Me too."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_


	3. Kelly's Kryonics

_**Disclaimer: Honestly, is this necessary anymore?**_

_A/N: This is the coupling of Kelly and Ryan. This is my take on their relationship from what I've seen on the show. My speculation, my beliefs, in their perspectives. If you're looking for a sweet story, better luck next time. This is a much darker and bleaker affair. This story hits close to home for me because I have been mistreated in a relationship, but realized that I deserved better much sooner than Kelly. I hope you like._

_Again, this is dedicated to the writers of The Office and everyone who has been effected by the strike. We wouldn't be here writing without your inspiration. Good Luck!_

Kelly/Ryan: (Takes place during 'Money'. Flashbacks throughout Season 2 - 4)

_Kelly is sitting in the conference room with the entire office for a presentation from Michael. She sees Ryan dressed all in black from head to toe, his new trend. She is sitting next to Darryl, who she invited for company and someone to talk to, knowing that this will be another worthless meeting, especially if Ryan has anything to do with it. As Michael is pointing to people saying, "PowerPoint!" Ryan and her eyes lock for a brief moment, before Ryan breaks it by turning away._

Kelly:

Ryan Bailey Howard is a misogynistic bastard! He never respected me. He never treated me right. I was just someone to sleep around with, have fun with (most of the time), and just use as an object. He never treated me the way I deserved. After giving him the best years of my life, this is what I get in return, dumped. It wasn't even courteous or gentle, just five words, like I wasn't worth more that, like the relationship wasn't worth more than that. He broke my heart, more than once, but I thought that Ryan and I were strong, that I was strong because he was strong. Now I knew better, that we were just a sham.

When we first started dating, Ryan was really nice and funny. I took interest in him when he first started but he was always around Michael all the time doing his idiotic tasks and chores around the office. We really didn't start talking outside of work stuff until the Christmas party. After that, we started talking more and more, but nothing serious until Jim helped us out. He's such a sweetheart. Way better than that asshole. Anyways, we hung out with has friends all the time back than, which was OK, except his friends Jack was all mean all the time. Besides that though, I felt accepted by his friends. But I think the day before Valentine's Day changed everything for us.

We had finally made love, which wasn't the best I ever had, but he was so cute it didn't matter. I was getting comfortable and excited about the best part of making love, the cuddling afterwards. I was getting sleepy and was looking forward to Ryan holding me until morning. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt him getting his clothes on and getting ready to leave. I was so hurt because I thought since we had such a nice time together that he wouldn't want to leave. I told him that I was upset, but he told some lame story about Michael needing something early the next morning. Knowing that he would make it up to me the next time, since now we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, I let him go. After that, Ryan and I were inseparable. But there were times when we weren't always on the same page.

After a while, Ryan started to get distant. After he met my parents, he got all nervous every time I brought up family or Zach Braff. I put up with his distance because I knew that deep down, he cared for me, that he loved me. There were times when I looked into those steely blue eyes of his and saw the love that I desired for him to express to me. I was patient, knowing that when he was good and ready, he'd tell me. My friends couldn't understand why I tolerated his bullshit and never told him to speak up. The thing about it was I actually liked Ryan's quiet nature. Whenever I longed for Ryan to tell me once that he cared for me, I just looked into his eyes, his only vulnerable aspect. They were a window into his soul, a window that only I could see its contents. The truth was I knew that he would never admit it; it just wasn't him. I thought that if I loved him enough for the both of us, that it would OK, that our love would be unspoken, mostly on his end.

I tried to reach out to him when he became particularly distant, especially concerning his career aspirations. To show my support for him, I did my best to accommodate him with the best help I could offer. When he was in business school, I made flashcards and made up mnemonics to help him study. I tried to give examples of celebrity endorsed products and how it effected the stock market. I did everything I could. I just wanted to be a part of his life, his dreams, like he was part of mine. And after all my effort, after all my patience and love, I was cast aside for a dark suit, a new job and his new lady, New York City. Words could never describe the betrayal that I felt and still feel.

Finding out that he got the corporate position came as a shock, considering that he never mentioned it until he announced it to the office, after he unceremoniously dumped my ass. Even with the initial shock, I have to admit I was proud of him, despite the blunt demise of our relationship. I never saw him so proud of himself. He had this confidence that I only got to see when he answered a question right during our study drills back in business school or when he was holding me sometimes after sex. He just seemed so confident in himself, and I was confident in him too.

I couldn't understand why he wanted to end it though. He was just going to New York. It wasn't like he was moving to Chicago or LA; he was only a few hours away. Then it dawned on me during his speech to Michael, who was crying, that he was just looking for a way out, looking for an excuse to end our relationship. He could have ended it if that's what he truly wanted, but he stayed, which told me somehow, he did care. That or he was being a coward and took this opportunity and grabbed it by the horns. I wish I could say the former, but I'm more than certain it's the ladder.

About a week or so after he left, I went through some of the pictures that Ryan and I took throughout our time together, taking some of the pictures off my desk as well and bringing them home. I looked at the pictures and looked at how we changed over time. Looking at my hair and clothes and scratching my head, wondering what possessed me to wear that outfit or wear my hair that way or how long it was back than. But Ryan never changed. When we were together, I looked at the pictures and found Ryan's shell-shocked expression endearing. It's always how he looked in pictures. But now, I can see them for what they truly were, just a collection of Ryan's misery, his misery with his job, his lifestyle, with Scranton, with me.

I started to get angry, not about the pictures, but the fact that he never wanted to express himself with me, ever. He could have told me about his frustrations, his lack of confidence, his feelings about me but he never wanted to bring it up, ever. I tried so hard to be his everything for him, simply because he was everything to me. He made me feel so desired, usually in the bedroom, and that compensated for everything that we lacked in. I thought that once he was in a stable point in his career, like after he had started his own business, his longest and oldest dream, he'd come to realize how lucky we were to have one another, but it never came.

So I tried to move on, which wasn't easy, seeing as he was the new boss. During the two months Ryan was in New York, I tried hanging out with some of my friends before I realized that I had alienated most of them because of Ryan. My family practically disowned because they never approved of me seeing Ryan, mainly because they didn't chose him. I was left with few options. Fortunately, Pam was able to reach out and be someone that I could vent to, confide in, to have as a friend. She was really a great listener and understanding about Ryan and me. She had great advice too. She told me that I have to take it slow, not try to rush out of love and try to be strong for me and no one else. We got to hang out more and more outside of work and became good pals. Going shopping and seeing movies, girl stuff. It was nice to have someone to talk to that got the importance of lip-gloss and how important it was to have a great pair of heels. Even Jim had some good advice and was always considerate to my occasional need of Pam for 'girl talk'.

After a while, I started to consider dating again, just for fun. Darryl from the warehouse had always been nice to me and he seemed like he would be fun, but I honestly, I didn't want anything too serious, seeing what happened the last time I did. I thought after a while I was finally able to wake up and not think about Ryan, but nothing could possibly prepared me to see him again. I know it's crazy, but knowing that he was coming back, I realized how much I missed him and wanted him back in my life. I had dressed up in my favorite red dress just for the occasion, to show him exactly what he was missing. I thought if he saw me pretty and all dressed up, maybe he would consider us again. I thought about little anecdotes I could tell him on the drive over to Dunder Mifflin, little maneuvers I could do to get his attention. A flip of the hair here, a cute giggle there. Anything could have been good, as long as it was effective.

Than I did the unthinkable, I lied to Ryan about being pregnant. Maybe I was desperate or maybe because the night before I stayed up until 2 am watching Glenn Close in 'Fatal Attraction', which was super scary. I'll pick the ladder. Whatever possessed me to do that; I was convinced that it was a low blow, even for me in the state that I was in. Deep down, I knew that Ryan was responsible and if and only if I was pregnant, which I wasn't, he would do the right thing and help me. I hated lying to him but having him actually pay attention to me was like heaven. I knew it wasn't going to last long, so I milked it for all it was worth. He opened up doors for me. He pulled out the chair for me. He was nice and kind to me, something that he never was before. Of course, by the end of the evening, my guilty conscious got the better of me and I confessed to Ryan. He was livid obviously and embarrassed. I, on the other hand, felt just as stupid. I felt so stupid to be reduced to that clingy, pathetic girl. The girl that I hated more than not being with Ryan.

I tried to talk to him the next day, tell him I was sorry but he didn't want to hear it. When we finally got time during break, he wasn't listening like he usually did. I could tell because he had that same stupid vacant expression on his face like he had when I talked about what antic Paris and Britany got into that week. After I said that I was sorry and that I just missed him, he waved me off trying to shut me up, which I really hated when he did that. He told me it was over and that we were never getting back together. I had tried to tell him again I was sorry, almost begging him. I thought what the hell, you know. I already faked a pregnancy. Eventually, he just started walking and tuned me out again. He didn't look at me anymore the rest of the day. When he left, he looked at me with disdain and left without another word.

So I give it up, again. I started to resent him for making me this person that I hated, that I despised, that I was repulsed by. He changed me and I hated it, I hated him for doing it to me. I came to the realization that all I ever was to him was a toy, a plaything that he could fuck around with whenever he so chose, and that I was so in love with him that I would be at his beckon call. Well, not anymore. My mission was clear. I would destroy Ryan, not his career, but make him wish he never treated me the way he did and make him realize that revenge is a bitch, and he messed with the wrong one. The person I feel worse about is Darryl. He's a decent guy, but every war has its casualties. Though in all fairness, he's not entirely losing.

_Kelly takes Darryl's hand and starts to giggle during Ryan's scolding to Michael. Speaking to Darryl, "You're so funny." Ryan looks over at Kelly and Darryl. Unnerved, "Darryl, what are you doing here? You weren't invited." Kelly looks at him straight in the eye, "I invited him." Ryan getting more upset, "This doesn't concern the warehouse, go back downstairs." Darryl begins to get up, "Good. This was boring anyway." Kelly gets up and sees a chance to annoy Ryan some more. She stands up, "Bye Darryl." She kisses him right on the lips, "See ya tonight." Darryl pushes Kelly out the way, much to her dislike. "I got plans tonight." Kelly is getting even more annoyed by Darryl, "I'll call you than. Bye, honey." As Darryl walks out the door, Kelly thinks she sees Ryan and Darryl eye each other for a brief moment. Satisfied, she sits down with a smile permanently on her face._


	4. Ryan's Retrospect

_**Disclaimer: This is in no way the property of the Office. The writers are on strike! I own this, nothing else.**_

_A/N: This is continuation of the previous chapter. This time, it's Ryan's POV. This was particularly difficult because I really dislike the character of Ryan, mostly because he reminds me of my ex. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. As I have mentioned numerous times. Please write a review. They make me happy and they motivate me to continue writing chapters. If you like what you read, tell me. Thanks in advanced. And those who have, you guys rock! _

_Again, this is dedicated to the talented writers of television and motion pictures. Fight for the cause!_

Kelly/Ryan: (Takes place during 'Money'. Flashbacks throughout Season 2 - 4)

_Ryan was setting up the presentation for Michael in the conference room. Everyone was already seated. As he was adjusting the projection screen and making sure it aligned with projector, he glanced over at Kelly in habit. She looked over at him as well and their eyes locked for a brief moment. He shook his head and started scolding at Michael for forgetting the presentation._

Am I ever relieved that I ended things with that broad. She was the most clingy, conniving little twit I ever came to know. She always found a way to get under my skin, no matter what I did. She would always make me feel guilty about something, half the time I didn't know for what. She would always beg for me to spend every waking hour together and share our feelings. I never understood why chicks always wanted to talk. They always want to know what you're thinking, at any given time, of any given day of the week. It got out of control. My life began to consist of what Kelly and I were doing together, what I had to do for Kelly, what I was required to do, as her boyfriend. I was starting to lose my identity. I was rapidly becoming nothing more than Kelly's boyfriend, and that would not do. Not at all.

When we first started seeing each other, it was kind of cool because we were like a secret. The only person who had any idea about us was Jim, who was harmless. Kelly was cooler than. She was really pretty and exotic. She was pretty funny and we had a lot in common. I couldn't believe how much I lucked out on her. I had a crush on Pam for a while, but when I realized she and Jim and Roy had this weird thing going on, I decided that it would be best to stay out of that. Kelly was more outgoing, anyway. She respected that I spent time with my friends most weekends, going to parties, just hanging. Trying to cleanse myself of the filth and stench of Dunder Mifflin. When we first started dating, I let her tag along. She had fun with most of my friends, except Jack, who thought she was kind of a ditz. At the time, I really liked Kelly and had a lot of fun with her. It wasn't until the day before Valentine's Day that things went down hill.

We had finally hooked up and it was nice. It was after that when everything changed. I tried to leave right after because I really hate that awkward feeling afterwards. I was getting on my pants on the side of her bed, trying to be quiet because she started to fall asleep. As I was zipping them up, Kelly shoot out of bed and started to panic, thinking I was going leave without saying goodbye. I told her I had to go into work early because Michael needed me to bring him something, but she didn't buy it. She started to cry and said that I was a jerk for not being considerate. I apologized and started to leave again. She said that she couldn't wait until the next day, Valentine's Day. That's when the trouble began.

Kelly and I were not on the same train of thought after that. She wanted to have babies and get married and have the American dream of being a housewife. I wanted to have fun and eventually start my own business. She wanted a commitment. I wanted to just have some fun with her, no commitment. She wanted me to be her boyfriend. I wanted to just to have fun, no commitment. As the months went by, I was having less and less fun with her and began to have the one thing that I dreaded the most, a commitment, other than school. She would call me at all times of the day. She would want to be around me all the time. Day and night, night and day. Weekdays and weekends.

I liked Kelly, but the longer we stayed together, the more she expected of me. There were times when I did enjoy my time with Kelly. When I was in business school, she went all out on study tactics to help me for the GMATs and any other exams that came my way. She made homemade flashcards and even made up a really funny song using mnemonics. There were other times when she wanted to spend 'quality time' with me, which involved me watching a ridiculously stupid excuse of a film. Even though I thought my eyes might bleed from the visual stimulation, holding Kelly and having her lean her head on my shoulder was always something I looked forward to. In all honesty, I really did care for Kelly. She was kind and warm, but I was than and still am not ready for that type of commitment. That was something Kelly could never comprehend.

I had been trying to get out of the relationship for months. Her parents hated me and her sisters said I looked like Zach Braff, which was really weird, and I'm guessing they got from Kelly. And every time I got close to ending it, Kelly would always do something sweet or kind or great in bed that made me change me mind. Simply Kelly would not understand or take a hint. It just wasn't in her vocabulary or thought pattern. I tried to pursue Karen for a little while, but I was turned down because she was with Jim, which I don't get. I mean, c'mon. What the hell does he have that I don't? Yeah, he's tall. Big deal! I am just as good-looking as he, if not more so. But anyway, I had heard that Michael, Jim and Karen were interviewing for the corporate position, which none of them were really qualified for, not like I was. I had called David the next day after the trip to the beach and told him that I was interested and told him my credentials. When he heard that I had an MBA, I knew I was good as in.

Getting the job was probably the single greatest moment of my life. It was better than when my team won in the Little League State Championship. I was better than getting my first car. It was better than actually getting my MBA. It felt like the planets aligned just for me and finally things seemed to be going my way, finally. It was my first step in a new direction, a step to my real hopes and dreams. I was at a euphoria that was so unreal, until Kelly spoke. I was so pissed that she ruined that moment for me, I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. Yeah, I know. It was pretty harsh, but trust me. That had to be done as quickly as humanly possible. Maybe if I was in a better mood, I would have talked to her about it, but she honestly pissed me off.

After I told everyone about my promotion, Michael, as expected, seemed to be the only one who seemed upset I was leaving. Mostly everyone else was pretty shocked and taken aback because I had kept it so secretive. I didn't want to jinx the interview if I told anyone, so I kept it to myself, which is easier than you think if you don't speak to anyone. Kelly was the only person I really talked to at work. I was forced to interact with Michael and sometimes I spoke to Toby. I really wasn't going to miss anyone, not that much.

Living in New York was all I ever wanted it to be. I got a pretty nice office with a view of Midtown. I was near the Theatre District, which was nice. I even got to hire my own assistant. When I went to meetings, people actually listened to what I had to say. They had respect for me, and it was nice after all those years of being Michael's 'protégé'. I got a kick-ass apartment and a new car. I was actually able to by clothes for me, not buying clothes for Kelly. I was able to go to all the hip bars and clubs and see celebrities at every corner, landmarks for as long as the eye could see. It was so exciting and lively compared to the quiet streets of Scranton. I remember thinking that if I closed my eyes, I could almost erase the memories of Scranton. Almost everything.

I made friends fast with a few of the other young execs in the building. At Corporate, I was the youngest one. They kept calling me 'sport' or 'kid' or 'wunderkind'. It was just annoying, so hanging out with much younger people was great. It was nice being around people who were much cooler than my friends in Scranton. I stayed in touch with a few people, family mostly, but most of my friends back home acted as if I changed once I went to New York. I thought it was better that I just get new friends. I had a new life and it was time for me to grow, having them along would just wane on me and get old and tired.

About two weeks after I moved to New York, I started to have dreams of Kelly. Not nightmares, just weird dreams. Than, no matter what I did or thought about, there was Kelly. She was in my every thought, my every movement, and my every dream. I didn't like it. I didn't like thinking about the girl that tortured me with her clingy behavior, her insane antics, and her constant ability to see through me and call me on my bluff. She was the only one who could see through my defenses, who knew how vulnerable and expressive my eyes were. The only other person who could do that was my mom, which I wasn't that fond about her knowing it either. I didn't know what to do; I just wanted her out of my system, out of my mind.

Coming back to Dunder Mifflin was terrifying. Mostly because it was the first time I saw Kelly since I left Scranton. I made a point to just go to Dunder Mifflin Scranton and talk to Michael, whom I really wasn't looking forward to, probably more than seeing Kelly. When I got there, one of my friends had text messaged me about a party that was happening that night, so when Pam said hello, I was trying to keep myself as focused on everything but Scranton as best I could. Seeing everyone was really weird again. Pam had changed her hair, which made her even more pretty, if that was possible. Jim grew his hair back out, big mistake. He looked like he was homeless. The only person who seemed happy about my return was Michael, per usual. Everyone was making fun of me. They kept bringing up the time I started a fire in the office, which also started Michael's ridiculous attachment to me. It wasn't until I entered the conference room and was blown away. There she was, looking beautiful in her favorite red dress.

When she wanted to see me in the annex, the place that still haunted my dreams with memories of incoherent jabber about the most nonsensical garbage on the planet, I was a little more than reluctant. But she looked so beautiful and I had been thinking about her constantly, maybe one more roll in the sack wasn't such a bad idea. When she said that she was pregnant, my mind went completely blank. Than I got completely enraged, than I got scared, than at of left field, I felt kind of excited. After all Kelly's ranting about babies and marriage, for the first time, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

At dinner, I tried to be nice and warm. I took her to the nicest place in Scranton, which would probably be a two, maybe two in a half star restaurant in New York. I told her all about New York and how well I was doing at work. I was having such a nice time, I almost forgot why I was so eager to break-up with her. Than she reminded me. She lied to me about the pregnancy. I couldn't believe that she would sink that low. After all the antics Kelly pulled, I could always rely that she would have some class, some dignity about her. She always kept herself groomed and well-kempt. She was always going to the hair salon when we dating and always dressed well. She was the best dressed in the office, bar none. But this seemed crazy, even for her. She did silly stuff and she had her quirks, but lying about something like this was the last straw. I threw some money on the table to cover the bill, gave her some money so that she could catch a cab to get her car from the office and I left the restaurant immediately and got the hell out of that part of town.

The next day wasn't any better. She kept looking at me and wanted to talk about what happened that night. I tried talking to David about out-sourcing Customer Service to India, but David thought that was silly since Kelly was Indian and spoke better English. Than at break, she cornered me in the break room wanting to talk. I tried to listen to her but with her high-pitch voice and with her rambling, I just stood there in auto-pilot. After about ten minutes of babble, I waved her off and told her point blank that it was over and that we were never getting back together.

Later on, I was looking at Pam and wondered if there was a chance that we could ever talk. She had always been so pleasant and with my new job, I could definitely treat her the way that she deserved. I had saw her drawing a few times and thought maybe I could break the ice with her if we had a common interest. When I saw what she came up with, I was genuinely impressed. When I asked her out, it was more of a slip out. She looked so happy and pretty and I just wanted to hang out with her, be around someone who was actually cool and not completely crazy. When she said that she was seeing Jim, I was completely floored. I mean, honestly, what does the guy have? A magical dick or something, I mean, really? How in the hell does a land these chicks? Anyway, after that fiasco and with the entire branch being completely whacked, like with Creed dying his hair. What was that? I had to get out of there.

Looking out her now, I can't believe that at one point, I was actually looking forward to having a family with her, being able to have a real relationship with her. Now, I can see her for what she truly is, a crazy bitch. I mean, look at her, she is completely not interested in what's going on at all in the meeting. What is her problem? She does look pretty today though. She's wearing my favorite shirt, the purple one. She wore that shirt when we watching 'A Walk to Remember'. That was a nice night. Why is Darryl here? He's not supposed to be up here. And why does she have her head on his shoulder? She only did that with me. Are they together? She's supposed be sad over me. Why are they holding hands? How could she just parade it like that? Who the fuck does she think she is?

_As Ryan is trying to concentrate at scolding Michael, he interrupted by Kelly giggling with Darryl. She's holding his hand, "You're so funny." Ryan gets more uncomfortable, "Darryl, what are you doing here? You weren't invited." Kelly looks at him straight in the eye, "I invited him." Ryan getting more upset, "This doesn't concern the warehouse, go back downstairs." Darryl begins to get up, "Good. This was boring anyway." Ryan gets relieved that Darryl is leaving. As Darryl starts to leave, Kelly stands up, "Bye Darryl." She kisses him right on the lips, "See ya tonight." Ryan is about to explode with rage. Is she nuts? How dare she just kiss him in front of me. She's supposed to be all tears and suffering. Darryl starts out the door, "I got plans tonight." Ryan gets more relieved with Darryl. Take that, bitch! Kelly says to Darryl in a sing-song voice, "I'll call you than. Bye, honey." As Darryl walks out the door, Ryan eyes Darryl real quick to intimidate him, but fails after realizing their height difference. Dammit, why do I have be so short. He looks back at Kelly, who looks pleased with herself. Ryan nods, thinking that she won't be smiling for long._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok. Thoughts. Feelings. Response. You gotta give me something. Again, this was a very hard relationship to write considering I lived it. I hope you enjoyed it and thought it was funny because even though these two hate each other, they are hilarious._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	5. Dwight's Dialect

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Nothing. I have only my thoughts. And this story.**_

_A/N: This is the love triangle of Dwight, Angela and Andy. This was a very fun story to write because this love triangle is so bizarre, yet it actually makes sense. These people all connect very well on paper and it's fun to get inside their minds, their very scary and warped minds. I hope you enjoy. If you like what you read, tell me._

_As always, this is dedicated to the writers of television and motion pictures. Let us stand together and support one another. Good luck in the strike!_

_On another note, writing for Dwight, I had to dig deep and find the geek within, which wasn't that difficult._

Dwight/Angela/Andy's thoughts: (Takes place 'Local Ad'. Flashbacks throughout Season 2-4)

_Dwight is discussing Second Life with Jim, "Second Life is not a game. It is a multi-user, visual environment. It doesn't have scores or points, It doesn't have winners or losers." Jim states, "Oh it has losers." Dwight shakes his head and tries to tune him out. As he is doing so, he catches a glimpse of Angela, whom happens to glance his way as well. She turns away, leaving Dwight disheartened._

Break-up's a bitch. A mean vicious animal that constantly tugs at your emotions, making you weak and temperamental. It attacks you until there's nothing left, just you and possibly your carcass. Sometimes, the beast takes that too. You're mostly left with regret and wonder. You feel worthless because somehow, someway, you weren't good enough for that person. That everything that you ever did for that person was insignificant and useless, and that's all you'll be seen as. All you want to do is tell them that you did all those things to help them, make them feel better and show them how much you care. I did many things to show my woman how much I cared and how I felt, but I was dumped and toss aside for a poor excuse of man. He can't even sell paper. What a joke.

When my lady and I, let's call her Noelle, first started dating, we had a passion that could not be measured. I was attracted to her morals and independence. She was attracted to my dominance in the workplace and my ability to command respect and structure. She was timid and gentle, but also she seemed that she could pleasure a man if she wanted. And did she ever give me pleasure. When I first realized that her and I could have something special was when the office and I were reading Michael's private and silly screenplay, even by my standards. I was upset about being made a idiot in the movie and Angela came up to me and said that I did a good job at reading. I told her that I had acted a bit in school and she seemed impressed. After that, she watched Kevin and I display my fireworks I got from my uncle Jeremiah. Afterwards, I gave her a ride home. She said that she would like to see me outside of work. That's when the best relationship of my life began.

We were able to relate to one another because she had a similar upbringing like mine. She had a stern father that reminded me of my parents. She was fascinated with my Amish upbringing and was intrigued by my beet culture. She was a vegetarian and enjoyed others taking interest in other produce. But what I enjoyed most about her was that I could be myself around her. I didn't always have to be authoritative with her. Sometimes, it was nice when she got controlling and stern. It kept things interesting. She and I had so much in common too. She was a history buff like I was and she was interested in all that dealt with structure and classes. She liked things in order, in its place, but she also liked to let loose, but only in the most respectful fashion. What I respected about her most was that she held a certain gentle grace and poise. She had a dignity that couldn't be measured and she held a grudge impressively well. She said that to keep your integrity, who should never falter under any circumstances because that's when your weaknesses show. You see? Isn't she amazing? Anyway, what I enjoyed most though was that she made me more compassionate. She gave me the confidence to do better in the workplace, even though I was the most dedicated salesman at Dunder Mifflin, and still is. She gave me courage to pursue more compensation and we almost ran Dunder Mifflin by ourselves. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. And I wanted to be the one to supply it to her. 

The only problem that we had was that she, by any stretch of the imagination, did not want our love declared to the rest of the office. I complied wholeheartedly because I too didn't like people knowing my business. Though, there were times that I wanted to scream through the streets, on the highest summit and declare my love for her. To tell the world that my life is better because of her. But when a particular preppy freak wanted to destroy me, for his own personally gain, my love for Noelle and our relationship was in breach of being discovered. I wasn't that upset that I could finally pronounce to the world my love for her and rub it in Halpert's face that I found love before him. The only thing that Noelle possessed was a slight case of insecurity. I just wanted to ease her pain, so I did the honorable thing and put her before myself. I resigned from Dunder Mifflin, which nearly broke my heart to do, but seeing her upset would have been a much bleaker affair. I managed to keep my cool about it, knowing that at the end of the day, Noelle loved and cared for me, which was the most important thing of all. But when Michael asked for me to return to work at Dunder Mifflin, I was happy to return to work loyally for him, but to be in close proximity of Noelle for eight hours a day was the best news I had ever received.

After a while, we had become a large part of each other's lives. I was invited into her home many times, but we spent most of our time on the farm. She really enjoyed the rustic and homey feeling of staying at the farm with me, She said that she felt safe. That she was protected. She even hit it off well with my cousin, Mose. She taught him lessons from the Bible and gave him advice if he had a problem. She was very motherly and wise. Mose eventually grew to appreciate Angela, I mean Noelle. Um…Angela and I have nothing to do with each other. We barely know each other, we …oh forget it. I 'm talking about Angela, Ok? Angela. Anyway, Mose grew attached to Angela too and came to love her as a sister or close friend, his only one besides me. The three of us were something like a family. We would go on picnics and participate in the annual Farmer's Market in Dunmore. We had a wonderful life together that I wanted to make larger with marriage and children and a place of our own. Everything was perfect until a dark cloud overcastted on our lives, who went by the name of Sprinkles.

Angela had always had a certain fixation to her cats. I respected that. They were her friends. She had most of them before we started seeing each other, and if they gave her joy, than I was grateful to them. She was very particular about the care of them too, just as I was with my beets. She would give them vitamins and energy formula to keep up their stamina. She visited the veterinarian almost every week. She made sure that her cats were always in top-notch health. It wasn't until her favorite cat, Sprinkles, got ill that things started to turn south. For the next few weeks, Angela kept complaining that Sprinkles wasn't her usually chipper self. She had taken her to the vet almost every day but decided that she had to take matters into her own hands because the doctor suggested to euthanize her. Angela eventually started taking care of her herself, giving her the proper vitamins to keep her sustained until it was her time to leave, naturally into cat heaven. I didn't object to it because she seemed to have it under control. It wasn't until Michael hit Meredith with his car that she wanted me to take care of Sprinkles while she visited Meredith, who could have easily ran into the car to get some worker's comp.

When I went to Angela's place that afternoon, it was the first time in several weeks, mostly because Angela was spending most nights at the farm with me. When I saw what condition Sprinkles was in, it was almost heartbreaking. The poor thing was on death's doorstep, no doubt. Angela had her eating through a syringe and had wanted me to apply cream under her tail because she had this enflamed infection. It was clear that this cat was in pain, so I did the only thing that I could do. I euthanized Sprinkles, myself. It was a mercy killing. Someone needed to take mercy on the poor thing. At the farm, we killed anything that moved and if it could have potential for use outside of being alive, we used it. If the animal was in pain, we killed it, it was always better than letting it slowly die. It took up too much room and it impeded on progression. I gave her some laxatives and but her in the freezer. I didn't have the proper supplies, but I made due. I put her in the freezer to kill the odor and to possibly finish the job that the laxatives started. It was best to end her life. I still stand by what I did. I wish I could have disposed of her better, but with limited resources, drastic measures had to be taken.

Telling Angela that I killed her cat for both her and Sprinkles' benefit was something that was not easy but it had to be done. I figured that she would be grateful at my humane gesture and look to me for comfort. What I didn't expect was her being so upset and ungrateful. I was actually hurt that she wasn't happy that Sprinkles wasn't in pain anymore and that she was in a better place, far away from infection creams and being fed through a syringe. Angela became more and more distant in the coming days, wearing all black and became in mourning. When the 5K happened, I was hoping that we would have a chance to talk some more and that maybe she would have realized that I did the right thing. But what I learned was that Angela was even more upset about Sprinkles' death and blamed me for everything. She couldn't realize that Sprinkles was in serious pain and that I relieved her of it. All she saw me as was a 'cat killer'. I had to figure out something that would win her back.

I know that it was silly to think that if I replaced her cat, that she would come back to me with open arms, but I had to take a shot. I found Garbage near the farm one night. Mose had grown attached to the cat but when I told him that it was the ticket to bring Angela back, he complied. Than when Angela denied the cat, I was running out of ways to win her affections. Sometimes at night, I wondered what she saw in me at all, but negative thinking wouldn't win back her love and respect. When she asked to go out to dinner, I thought that all my prayers were answered. What I expected was for her to tell me that she appreciated my mercy killing and that she loved me and that we were OK. But what I got was a broken heart and paying the bill at dinner.

After that, I went back to my first love, paper. I nearly drowned myself in work, literally. I almost died on a sales call with Michael. I made it my mission to do everything in my power to not think about Angela. I grew out my beard, which was a ritual of the Schrute men. We do it every time you break up with a mate. It also comes with a bag of royal oats. But everything I did, Angela was always behind it. I tried to win her heart at selling more paper than the website, even beating the website, that came alive. I didn't break under pressure, even though it was watching every move I made. I did it all for her, but even that didn't work. I thought that maybe if I showed her how well I did my job, the thing that drew us together, that we could rekindle our love. Than the unthinkable happen. Andrew 'Punkass' Bernard sought his eyes on Angela. I had overheard Angela tell Pam that she wanted to be set up, but I just thought she was bluffing. She couldn't possibly want anyone besides me. Than, 'Punkass' serenaded her with that stupid ABBA song, "Take a Chance On Me". What man would do that and still call himself a 'man'? Ridiculous. But what was worse was that she actually liked it. She gave him her smile, the smile that she only gave to me. I knew that we were over.

Soon after that, I decided to do something that I had wanted to do for years, open up my own Bed & Breakfast, well, for agrotourism. It would be something that Mose and I could do together and it was a way of making more money. I was looking forward to doing it, meet some new people, people who had a common interest in beets. I wasn't particularly thrilled that Jim and Pam were coming, but it was nice to have someone other than Mose to talk to all day. We ended up having a nice time together, but that night, I had found Angela's cherub statue that she adored and I cried holding it most of the night. Mose kept me up most nights anyway because of his nightmares after a storm that hit while Mose was in the outhouse. He was stuck inside and a small bush got struck by lightning, which resulted in a small fire near it. He hasn't been able to sleep since. The next day wasn't easy at all. Angela was more cold than usual and Andy kept begging me for tips in his hopes to date her. It was agony to watch her be harassed and being powerless to stop it.

While Michael was going through his money problems, I was more concerned about Angela's well being. I just wanted to soothe her pain, but when I found her opening a box on her desk from Andy, I was the one who needed soothing. Andy, the scumbag that he is, found Garbage, which I'm not sure how because I deliberately but him in Vance Refrigeration. Anyway, when Angela agreed to go on a date with Andy, I had to get out of there. I went to my favorite place in the stairwell. It was where Angela had spoke to me, telling me I was a good actor. It was where I prepared for my presentation during performance reviews, it was where I decided to retire from being a volunteer sheriff's deputy. It was my place in my favorite place in the world. It was our place. Than the person I was least likely to see came down the stairs, seeing me at my most vulnerable. I was kind of embarrassed to be seen like that, but it was only Halpert. He probably cries three times a day. When he sat next to me, I expected him to kick me some more when I was down, but he opened up to me. He told me about what he did for Pam and how much he hurt and that he empathized. I didn't realize how grateful I was for someone feeling the same way I was feeling so when I reached out for a hug, I was kinda sad he was gone. After that pep talk from Jim, I thought that I could hold my head up again. Yes, I still had a broken heart, but I was not a broken man.

_It's the next day. Dwight was in the break room trying to decide what he wanted. He had a rough night, staying over with Michael. He was still a little hurt over Angela and his eye contact with nothing coming from it. Than Andy, walked in. He had two cups in his hands and some soda. "Me and Angela finally started making out. It was amazing." Trying to tune Andy out, "I really can't hear this now." Andy egging him on, "C'mon man. It was so awesome. I was mostly doing the kissing, but she was closing her eyes moaning 'Oh D.'" Dwight perked up for the first time for what seemed like weeks. "Oh D?" Andy nodded, "Yeah, 'D' for An-D." Dwight straightened up, "Oh, D?" Andy nodded again, "Oh, D!" They both got really excited, "Oh D!" Andy poured some soda into a cup for Dwight. They both clanked the cups shouting, "Oh…D!" As Dwight was drinking his beverage, he couldn't think of when he had been this happy._


	6. Angela's Attitude

_**Disclaimer: I still own nuttin'. **_

_A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter. This time, it's Angela's POV. This was surprisingly easy to write. I just had to channel my prudish personality. Hope you enjoy! Again, if you like what you read, tell me in a review. Thanks!_

_This is dedicated to the WGA, for inspiriting all of us to be creative._

Dwight/Angela/Andy's thoughts: (Takes place 'Local Ad'. Flashbacks throughout Season 2-4)

Angela:

_Angela is making a calculation and started looking for something on her desk when she sees Dwight talking about Second Life. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her work. She than feels Dwight looking her way. She glances over at him and the hair on the back of her neck stands up on end. She turns away quickly feeling her heart rate speed up slightly._

Breaking-up is a very difficult thing to do. It consumes your every thought and emotion. It controls your every movement and it gives you despair. But at the end of the day, you find clarity and hope on the other side. Hope that you can be happy again maybe with someone else. I ended my relationship of two years with someone I cared for very much, but he did a terrible deed, one that was irreversible and irreparable. He destroyed what we had. He destroyed our sacred bond, and for that he can never be forgiven. Sometimes it pains me to see him suffer, but he deserves to be condemned for his sin. Only than will he realize the full wrath of God's will, and that he should never interfere.

My mate and I, let's call him Kirk, first started to become one, I was very intrigued by his command of order in all things, primarily in the workplace. I thought that he possessed the qualities to be a leader, a fighter, and a provider. I was drawn to him after he had portrayed a character in Michael's ridiculously idiotic screenplay convincingly well. He grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Unfortunately, Michael made a fool out of him. I was reluctant to approach him because he was the first person I was ever drawn to in the office. Everyone was either living in sin or had the potential of living in sin in the near future. After I had made my presence known to him, I watched him and Kevin, a complete waste of space if you ask me, display fireworks, which I consider sinful, but for one moment in time, his movements and pure joy that they brought him entranced me. I allowed him to drive me home, which I never did because it was irresponsible and promoted rape. He was very gentlemanly and I had been very daring with my pursuit. I told him that I would like to see him more outside of the office. After that, we began a world-wind courtship together.

We became more intimate as the weeks went by. We communicated at work through IMs, which I was very reluctant to do because I did my office work on those computers and having my personal conversations displayed for the world to see was a bit risky, which is sinful. But what could be much worse would be my personal life paraded in the office. I am not Pam, the office mattress. Anyway, we grew closer, having so much in common. Other than our similar upbringing, he could recite every government system in known existence like I could. He appreciated my desire for order and structure and was an enthused member of the vegetation and agriculture community. I respected anyone who took pride in produce, God's candy. He was very thrifty and resourceful and seemed to be levelheaded in any situation. He was also a very giving man. He provided care for his illiterate cousin, Mose. They were of the Amish ancestry, which was very fascinating and honorable. I grew very fond of Mose and thought of him as something like a brother or a friend. He was very gentle and held a sense of childlike wonder. It was quite comforting. What I most enjoyed about being with Dwight… um… I mean Kirk. Kirk is whom I am speaking about. Dwight is someone I work with and nothing else. Dwight… um… ok. I'm talking about Dwight. Anyway, what I enjoyed about being with Dwight was that I could be with myself around him. I didn't have to explain myself with him. He made me feel comfortable in my own skin. As a girl, after I decided not to join the church, I had desired a mate who could provide for his family, and make me feel comfort in my own skin. Dwight was my ideal mate.

Of course, we had our fair share of obstacles because people are threatened by the strong. There was a time when a certain employee, who shall remain nameless, wanted to destroy Dwight's reputation. Dwight went above and beyond to protect our relationship and resigned from his job. It was the most difficult time in my life. Days were already bleak at Dunder Mifflin, but without Dwight around, the world just seemed a bit darker. During that depressing period of my life, I found refuge in the comfort of Pam, whom suspected my relationship with Dwight from the beginning. She was very comforting and understanding in her own way. We obviously didn't think alike but in our own way, we had became friends. My only friend at work beside Dwight. But after a horrible few weeks without Dwight, I took it into my own hands, with the suggestion from Pam, to bring my mate back where he belonged. Seeing him return was one of the most satisfying moments in my entire life. After that, we became even closer.

Dwight and I were spending almost every moment together and at Phyllis' wedding, we were particularly close, considering a family. But we had been strategizing for quite some time about taking over Dunder Mifflin, one way or another. Our first technique was almost flawless, but Jan went back and told Michael about Dwight and her conversation. The second time though, we did officially take over Dunder Mifflin for one day. One beautiful, glorious day. I was so proud of how well he took on the duties he was responsible to carry out. If that was the way business was run all along, downsizing would have never been a threat. After that fiasco, we settled into a very pleasant summer. We went on picnics with Mose and participated in the annual Farmer's Market in Dunmore. We even went to the Poconos, but Dwight shot something and the forest preserve weren't too pleased. Shortly after all that excitement, one of my cats got terribly ill.

Sprinkles was my favorite and oldest cat. She was seventeen years young and my best friend. I got her when I was still in college and she had been there for me during every heartache, during every crisis, during every moment of joy and happiness and was always there for a comforting purr. She started getting ill, vomiting and producing an infection under her tail. She was falling apart and I didn't want to have to take her to the vet because he insisted on euthanization. I wanted to have Sprinkle go up to cat heaven, which is a beautiful place, but you could only go there without being euthanized. So when I had entrusted Dwight to take care of her when I had to go and visit the alkie, I thought he understood the circumstances. When he returned and told me my beautiful cat had died, a pain that could not be measured consumed me to my very core. I had went home immediately after work. I couldn't even look at Dwight. He had been unusually cold and nonchalant about Sprinkles' death, which made me suspicious. When I got home, all my other cats we sitting near the freezer where Dwight put my angel. When I opened it up, the scene in that freezer would haunt my dreams forever. I knelt down and said the rosary, praying that Sprinkles would be alright on the other side. She froze to death. She tried to escape but she didn't have the strength. Dwight killed my cat. He killed her, with no compassion or love or dignity. He took her away before she was ready, before I was ready. He didn't discuss it with me or anything. He killed my best friend.

The following weeks were unbearable. Looking at Dwight was almost torture. All I could think about looking into Dwight's eyes was Sprinkles' pain. I hadn't buried her yet. I didn't have the heart to, after learning that she died by a slowed heart rate brought on by suffocation during an autopsy. And simply because I wasn't ready to let her go. Being with Dwight only made things worse and I just couldn't stand it anymore. The final straw was when Dwight tried to pawn off some diseased farm cat, who he named Garbage, on me as a replacement for my sweet angel of the night. I decided that I had to end it. I couldn't look at him without feeling ill. Dwight had to learn that every action has a consequence. He disturbed God's work. He disobeyed God's will. He was trying to play God, deciding when was Sprinkles' time to go. I had no other choice but to end it. I knew that if we went someplace public, he'd be less likely to make a scene. I also knew Dwight wasn't knowledgeable to certain social tactics. Neither was I. I had to ask my cousin from Philly about my situation. She knew what to do, having been in situations like this all the time, being a slut in all. Ending it with Dwight was painful but necessary.

The next couple of weeks were even more unbearable. Dwight kept trying to impress me with his paper selling skills. I have to admit, I was impressed but I couldn't show any weakness and back down. He had to realize what he did was wrong and he would never be forgiven. I finally broke down and told Pam that I would like to set up. She'd been around. She would definitely know someone for me. What I found really strange was Andy, the office preppy, who gained a new interest in me. For a long time, I thought he was harboring an infatuation with Dwight, which was only one of the reasons why he revolted me. I have to be honest though; it was nice being pursued by someone other than Dwight. After he serenaded me, I couldn't be too repulsed by him. It was creative and seemed he put a lot of thought into it. The gesture that convinced me to give Andy a try however was when he gave me a cat that he found, saying that the cat found me in my time of need to comfort me. I was getting lonely and it would be nice to share my time with another person and animal.

But there was Dwight. After all he did to my poor cat, I still missed his breath on the back of my neck or our little chats throughout the day. Seeing him in pain hurt me too, but I couldn't back down and I still can't. I lost my cat, but I refuse to lose my dignity. He seems to be doing better now. He isn't crying that much anymore, which is good. How does he expect to learn anything if he's crying all the time, being weak and letting his guard down. I have faith that he will someday learn the error of his ways and become a better person for it. Is there a chance between Dwight and me? I don't know. I want to say yes, but for now, I need him to suffer some more.

_It's that evening. Andy is kissing Angela on her couch. He's kissing only as far as her collarbone because she refuses to expose more skin. Andy is nibbling her ear, "You are so hot!" Angela nods her head, "Thank you." Andy gets more excited and kisses her neck again, similar to the way Dwight used to kiss her. She closes her eyes, remembering Dwight and their first time together. In the heat of the moment, Angela blurts out a mournful, "Oh… D." As Andy is liking his new pet name, Angela is imagining being with her heart's desire._


	7. Andy's Angle

_**Disclaimer: I will never own the Office. I'm frankly not that clever. **_

_A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter and the end of this three-part story. This is Andy's POV. This was fun because I got to write about one of my favorite characters. Writing his character was pretty difficult, but I tried to channel a person that I go to school with, and I think that I was spot on. Hope you enjoy! Like always, if you like what you read, tell me._

_This is dedicated to the writers of the Office, who can write better stuff than me. Strike on!_

_On another note, some of this stuff gets kind of weird. Keep in mind; you are entering Andy's mind and past, which is a very dark and scary place. You have been warned._

Dwight/Angela/Andy's thoughts: (Takes place during 'Local Ad'. Flashbacks throughout childhood and adulthood until present time, Season 4)

Andy:

_Andy and Dwight are talking about his dilemma with Angela. He wants to go to first base with Angela bad. Like real bad. "Ok. Look. No code names. Just tell me what to do if you were in my shoes." Dwight starts to sweat a little, which makes Andy wonder. Dwight clears his throat, "Angela likes… I mean she would like it if you nibbled her ear and kiss softly on her neck. She doesn't like going too fast." Andy looks confused, "How do you know that?" Dwight gets nervous, "Know what?" Andy crosses his arms, "How do you know what she likes?" Dwight shakes his head, "I said what she would like." Laughs nervously, "How would I know?" Andy nods and approaches Dwight, patting him on the back, "Thanks, dude. I owe you one." As Andy left, pumping his fist in the air, Dwight looks on scowling._

Angela is so hot. I don't know, she is just so cool and fun. She gets me all excited about life and stuff. She really drives me crazy. I don't want to be too forward but I think I'm in love with her. She gets me, you know. She has all these morals and rules, which is awesome. But she has this wild side, and man, she gets kinda crazy, which is so hot, right? I just want to be around her all the time, make her happy. She doesn't make me angry or mad, either. Women always had a way of upsetting me, especially when they were on the "Nard Dog' radar. But not Angela. She makes me put all the stuff I learned in anger management into good use. She makes me happy. But I gotta say that whoever was with her before is a complete idiot for letting this wild kitten out on the prowl. Well… now she has a cage and that cage is me. I had a lot of relationships with women, but none of them come close to her.

Back in Stamford, I was with this chick that I met at a bar there. She was pretty hot, in that 'met her at a bar' kinda way. She was really nice and had a cool personality. I dated her mostly to make Karen jealous. God, she was beautiful. What the hell was Big Tuna thinking? He got to tap that every night and gave that up for Pam. I mean, Pam's pretty hot, too. Well actually, she's really hot. Damn it! What the hell does he have that I don't? Anyway, me and Sandra were hanging out all the time. I really liked spending time with her. She had this whole Tina Fey thing going on which was pretty hot. And man was she wild in the sack. Anyhow, we had started dating about four months before I moved to Scranton. It was pretty short, only about two months we were together, but we had some fun. I used to bring her to the bar near work so that she and I could hang. Sometimes I sang for her on my banjo. I tried to be really cool and fun to be with. She thought I had a lovely singing voice and that I should do it professionally. I had considered doing something like that when I was at Cornell. There was this hot chick who wanted someone to play the guitar while she sang. I was about to do it but she picked someone else. I was pretty upset and kinda trashed the guy's guitar over it. Anyways, Sandra and me were getting along fancifully. But than one day, I woke up and wondered where she went because we slept together the night before. It wasn't until I found my wallet empty and her not answering her phone when I realized that I was bamboozled. I later found out that she was a drifter who was staying with some guy who lived above the bar. It's a shame, I was really starting to like her too.

After college, I was seeing this one woman off and on for like three years. She was this foxy little redhead that I met at an a capella competition in Philadelphia. She was really funny and so talented. She was a first soprano and had the most beautiful voice I ever heard. She could hit a D over a high C any day. She was pretty amazing. So we started seeing each other after that. She lived near Pittsburgh and I had just moved to Stamford. Sometimes she came up there to see me and than vice versa. We head a lot of fun together and she was always really pleasant. We saw each other every few months because she was always traveling with her choir and was hardly at home more than two weeks at a time. I kinda of admired her going after her dreams. She was always so determined to do great, and she did. I was falling in love with her but I found out that she was only dating me to get close to my father, who was friends with some big name music producers. And that kinda broke my heart.

But I haven't been this wild about a woman like Angela since I was in college. She was this hot chick from my economics class. I took the class because she was taking it. I found out during registration, at Cornell, where I went to college. I mean c'mon., what good are economics, anyway? They are so boring. You learn about stuff like the stocks, which my dad like owns half of and some other garbage. It's not like we are gonna use them anytime soon, right? Our economy is doing great. At least that's my dad is saying. Anyway, she was so sexy. She had this amazing body and she always wore these little sweater vests. She drove me crazy. Anyway, so I asked her out a bunch of times but she seemed lame after a while. She was dating some doofus from the English Lit. Department. Some teacher's aide. Anyway, when I told her that I was crazy about her, she said she was really flattered but said that she wouldn't date me. Wait a minute, that was kinda horrible. I don't even know why I thought about that. I cried for weeks about her and torched her backpack and all her term papers over my pain. Anyway, Angela is way better and hotter than her. So suck on that, Susan. Suck on that!

Anyway, when I was in high school, I had this crush on this girl. She was so pretty and popular. Everyone loved her. She was a cheerleader, but only on junior varsity. I was a senior and she was a sophomore. I thought that it was cool that I was older than her, you know. I could teach her stuff and she could learn from me. I would be like her teacher and her lover. It would be so awesome. Like in that movie with that guy who slept with his students except that I would get away with it. So, when I was trying to pursue her, she was really down for it, especially after I told her that my Dad got me a Beemer for my birthday. I was so excited because it was my first date… with her. I picked her up and she looked so hot. After we went to the movies, she wanted to go to this make-out spot that everyone in school always went to have fun. So we started making out, which was amazing. I was just about to take her bra off when out of nowhere, two huge trucks came from behind the trees and people were screaming. Before I knew it, I was being pulled by my ear, pulled off of Cindy and thrown out of my own car. By the time I realized who pulled me out, I was being pushed into one of the trucks. He kept screaming at the top of his lungs, "You're gonna pay for this! You tried to deflower my daughter, you sick son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for this, you fuckhead!" Before I knew it, I was being pushed into a police station and booked for statuary rape. My dad got it expunged, so no charges were on my record. It spread like wildfire in school though. No one wanted to go to the prom with me or anything. I had to go with my second cousin, who actually was turned on by my stint in jail. But, at least I got to feel up Cindy, right? That was so awesome.

In my freshmen year, I was so in love with my Biology teacher, Miss Morris. She had these amazing breasts and she had the creamiest skin in the whole world. Man, if I could tap that now, I probably would. But I'm with Angela, who also has an amazingly creamy body, or so I've seen from the neck up. Anyway, all the guys in class had the hots for her too. They would always try to do extra credit and help after class or take up tutoring. But she always seemed to peg me out in the class. Whenever I had a problem, she was always more than willing to help me out. She was so nice and kind. Sometimes, I kinda wished my mom was like that more. All she had time for was playing tennis and hanging out with Felipe. Anyway, there was this one time that she was helping me with this particular chapter because I was having real trouble with it and there was an exam that Friday. Anyway, I was really confused with this one part and she helped me until I got all the right answers. In all the excitement, I got too excited and grabbed her and kissed her and felt her boob. After we separated, I thought that she would just tell me that she was too old for me, but she suspended me from school for three days. That news got around the school too. That day, she made my dad come pick me up and they talked for a long time. I was really bored so I came in to tell Dad that I just wanted to head home, until I saw that he was receiving some head himself. I ended up breaking the door's glass window and running out of the building. That news really got around the school. Dammit. That was worse than the Susan thing.

Well, there was this one time in summer band camp. That's where I took up the banjo. Anyway, there was this really pretty counselor, Audrey. She was sixteen and extra sweet. Most of the older counselors tried to score with her. She was like everybody's crush. But I was determined to get her to notice me. No matter what the situation, the ladyfolk will always notice 'The Nard Dog'. That was my mission that summer. While everyone was studying musical arrangements, I was studying her. After about two weeks, I had gotten her routine down pat. Than it was time for the 'The Nard Dog' to pounce. I made my presence known every chance I could. When she asked the group a question, even though I didn't know the answer, I raised my hand and spoke. After a while, I finally wore her down. She finally pulled me aside after practice one day and asked what my deal was. I told her the 'Nardealio'. I told her that I had it bad for her and that I just wanted a chance to prove that I was worthy of her love and affection. She wasn't too excited about it as I thought she would be. Anyway, I didn't give up that easily. So at the 'Goodbye Dance', I was going to ask her to dance with me and maybe get to talk to her, but when I went looking for her, I found her making out with my older brother under a tree. I was so pissed that I went to her cabin and burned her clarinet. That was so sweet. It looked so cool melted. So yeah, she couldn't be a counselor anymore without her instrument. Bitch. I did however learn to play this sick G minor chord that summer. That was pretty cool.

Anyway, I had this crush on this other girl, Becky, when I was like twelve. She was so pretty and she went to school with me. She was quiet but I like them quiet, you know. They don't talk all the time and when they do, it's straight to the point. Best of both worlds. Anywho, she was always nice to me and she sometimes talked to me on the bus stop. I didn't take the bus, my mom or dad usually picked me up, but they always had something to do, so I'd be waiting for them for hours sometimes after school. I thought that she had the potential of being my girl, getting 'nard dogged', you know. So on Valentine's Day, everyone was supposed to give everyone a valentine. As usual, I got maybe one or two, mostly because I was always in the Principle's office and people forgot I was in the class. But not her. She remembered and everything. She was so nice and sweet but when I read the card, she had written 'Randy' instead of 'Andy'. I was so pissed and embarrassed. She couldn't even remember my name. So I destroyed all her valentines by putting them in a shredder. I couldn't get my lighter to work, so I made due. She was all sad and crying, but you know what? She never forgot my name again.

I really can't explain why I get mad all the time. Even when I was in anger management, I couldn't figure out why I was always had the "grumpies". I had a pretty decent lifestyle. My parents were well off. I had plenty of opportunities as a child. I was very privileged, spending most of my summers either in the Hamptons or Martha's Vineyard. I was third generation at Cornell. I had a bright future, just my anger got in the way of so much. My brothers seemed well adjusted. I don't know what my problem was. I can peg it to when things started to get weird though. I was about ten years old. I was pretty lonely, growing up with brothers that usually wanted to spend time with their friends instead of me. My parents were hardly ever around so I didn't have that many people to talk to. Than, after Sunday school, Father McGregor asked me to talk with him. He wanted to know if I was interested in being an alter boy. He said I had a lovely singing voice and that it would be appreciated there. I really loved it. I got to take part of something really cool every week and I made friends with the other alter boys. One of them ended up going to Cornell too and was in my a capella group, 'Here Comes Treble'. Anyway, Father McGregor was very nice and friendly with all of us and he treated us really special. Sometimes, we would just hang out and watch movies together, sometimes even porn. Than one day, one of the guys said to his parents that Father McGregor was abusing us and he was arrested for child molestation. I used to write to him when he was in prison. I always liked him. After that, I was kinda angry. They took the one person that was nice to me and understood me. But to blame that for all my anger, who knows, right?

When I first came to Scranton, I had pegged Dwight to be a weakling, with his little bobble heads and beady eyes always shifting, I thought I could easily wear him down. I had already had a game plan for taking over the Scranton branch because they screwed me over at Stamford. First by giving the assistant regional manager position to Big Tuna than by shutting it down. At the time though, I had thought Angela was really pretty. I wasn't interested in her, not as much as I was in Pam, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to make alliances with people from the Scranton branch. After I had defeated Dwight, I was looking forward to maybe scoring with Angela, but she didn't seem so interested. When Dwight came back, she seemed even more uninterested. I had sorta lost interested in her and eventually became repulsed by the very idea of us being together. Than one day, it kinda all changed. Angela was in mourning over her cat and all I wanted to do was comfort her. She seemed so vulnerable and needy. And it was sexy. I had to do something to get her attention. I helped with the Launch Party, stole a ice sculpture from a nearby wedding, and even scratched her back for her, anything for her to notice me. Than it was so simple, I would attract her like every other woman that liked me, through song. When she still didn't show any change, I had to take drastic measures. So, when I was in the warehouse to make sure we had enough paper in inventory for the one of my sales, I found that mangy cat. I thought if I caught it for her and said that it came to her, she'd have to notice me. So when I saw her smile at the cat and allowed me to take her out, it was official. Angela Martin was officially "Nard Dogged'.

Like I said before, I'm so happy with her. She makes me not angry. She gives me warmth and comfort. I think that her religious structure and morals really connect us and helps me get over the loss of my close friend, Father McGregor. She is my new lover, friend and spiritual guide. But I do have to wonder, what is up between Dwight and Angela? Whenever I bring him up, she gets all flustered. Whenever I bring her up, he gets all weird. They always seemed strange around each other, even when I first started here. I mean, is it possible that Dwight and Angela… naw. That couldn't be. Even I think that's a bit weird. Anyway, Angela is so hot and she belongs all to me.

_It's that evening. Andy is kissing Angela on her couch. He's kissing only as far as her collarbone because she refuses to expose more skin. Andy is nibbling her ear, "You are so hot!" Angela nods her head, "Thank you." Andy gets more excited and kisses her neck again, the way Dwight told him to kiss her. As he is kissing her slowly and loving up and down her neck, Angela blurts out a mournful, "Oh… D." As Angela has her eyes closed, Andy is in heaven, giving pleasure to someone who needs it as much as him._


End file.
